Hope, Wish, And Miss
by Ailo Kim
Summary: I hope you're mine now I wish you're mine now, and I miss when you're mine -Story About Hunhan-


**Ai Lo Kim**

 **Present**

Story About Hunhan

 _Hope, Wish, And Miss_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

October 8th 2017

Seoul, 01.27 PM

'Luhan sekarang memiliki kekasih!'

BRAK!

Aku melempar ponselku asal. Hingga terdengar bunyi retakan nyaring.

"Argh! Bagaimana bisa hyung!!"

Luhan. Ya ia adalah Temanku. Sahabatku. Dan orang yang aku cintai. Omong-omong aku Oh Sehun.

"Sehun, sudahlah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Mungkin perempuan itu bisa membahagiakan nya." Itu Chanyeol yang berbicara. Teman sekaligus hyung satu grup ku. Biasanya, saat ia berbicara maka aku tidak akan mendengarkannya. Hingga ia marah. Saat ini? Aku memerlukan nasihatnya. Tapi tadi terdengar tidak cukup menarik perhatianku.

Aku membanting pintu kamarku hingga menghasilkan dentuman nyaring. Aku kacau. Kacau.

"Lu, aku harus apa? Aku tidak bisa merelakanmu semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa, Lu. Maka aku harus apa? Aku ingin menemuimu, memaksamu putus dengannya atau hal semacam itu. Tapi semuanya terasa mustahil. Lu, aku yang terlalu mencintaimu atau kau yang tidak perduli pada perasaanku?"

Tanpa kusadari, air mataku menetes. Aku mengusapnya kasar. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki tidak menangis karena cinta. Tapi bagaimana jika orang itu adalah orang yang sangat kau cintai tapi tidak dapat kau gapai dengan mudah?

Aku menatap handphone yang tadi kulempar. Layarnya retak. Seperti hatiku saat ini? Terdengar terlalu drama. Tapi sungguh, aku memang mengalami itu.

Aku mengambil handphone ku. Dengan tangan gemetar, mencari nomor seseorang. 'Lu deer'. Aku menekan nama kontak itu.

Klik. Tersambung.

"Hai sehunnie! Kenapa memanggilku? Tumben sekali". Dia bahkan masih memanggilku Sehunnie disaat ia mempunyai kekasih. Aku ingin berharap, tapi aku takut bahwa harapan ku berubah menjadi mimpi buruk ku. Hanya dengan mendengar suaranya aku dapat tersenyum. Hei jantung. Normalkan lah detakanmu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Ingat itu.

" Sehunnie? Kau masih disana?" Ia memanggilku lagi. Seolah aku adalah adik kecil nya yang perlu banyak perhatian. Ya adik. Hanya adik.

"Hyung, selamat" Aku mencoba tegar saat mengucapkannya. Berusaha menahan air mataku yang lagi lagi turun. Astaga Oh Sehun, kau laki-laki. Sekali lagi, laki-laki tidak menangis.

"Huh? Selamat akan apa?" Lu, jangan memaksaku mengatakannya. Hatiku sudah cukup sakit. Apa kau masih perlu menambahnya?

"Selamat kau telah berpacaran dengan perempuan itu" Aku menekankan kata 'perempuan' entahlah mengapa. Tawa halusnya menyapu pendengaranku.

Ya Tuhan betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaanmu. Betapa merindu aku dengan nya. Tanpanya, aku layaknya bulan yang bersinar sendirian tanpa bintang disekitarnya. Hanya dengan suaranya, Sampaikanlah aku merindu padanya.

" _Xie Xie,_ Sehunnie! Ia gadis yang sangat baik dan manis. Perasaanku berubah sepersekian detik hanya karenanya. Ajaib bukan?"

Hatiku mencelos mendengar ucapannya. Aku sangat berharap kata lain yang terdengar dari bibir indahmu. Tapi aku hanyalah adik kecilmu yang mampu terdiam, hingga sang kakak kembali kepadanya.

"Kau pasti sangat beruntung, Lu." Aku berbicara singkat tapi mencoba tegar. Aku berharap saat ini aku dapat setegar karang yang dihempas ombak besar ke pesisir pantai.

"Tentu. Aku sangat beruntung. Bahkan ketika sebelum aku bertemu dengannya aku sudah beruntung bertemu dengan adik kecil sepertimu, Sehunnie. Ah ya, kau harus memanggilku Hyung dari sekarang, Sehunnie. Aku lebih tua 4 tahun darimu, ingat itu" Ia terkekeh.

Mungkin baginya itu sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Bagiku? Menjadi adik tentu bukanlah sebuah status, itu hanya sebuah ungkapan bahwa kau telah ditolak.

"Ya, Luhannie Hyung" Panggilanku terdengar manis bukan? Ah mungkin hanya menurutku. Mungkin saja ia menganggapnya itu sesuatu yang konyol. Ya konyol. Apapun yang berkaitan denganku, mungkin hanya ia anggap sebuah kekonyolan belaka.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana hari-harimu?"

Buruk, Lu. Asal kau tau itu. Hari-hariku tanpa mu sangat buruk. Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum. Karena aku, merindukan matahariku.

"Berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial" Ya. Hari-hariku tidak ada yang spesial tanpa kehadiranmu. Percuma bukan?

"Cari lah kekasih, Sehunnie. Aku yakin, kehidupanmu akan jauh lebih berwarna". Bagaimana bisa aku mencari kekasih sedangkan hatiku kau bawa pergi bersamamu?

" Ya, Lu. Akan kucoba nanti. Tapi kurasa aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku bahagia sendiri. Hingga orang yang tepat dapat mengisi ruang kosong di hati kecilku" percayalah, Lu. Aku mengucapkannya untukmu.

"Ow... Adik kecilku sudah dewasa. Ah ya, sudah dulu ya, Sehunnie. Malam ini aku akan berkencan dengan kekasihku. Menurutmu aku harus memakai apa? Jas? Kemeja? Atau kaos?" Aku berharap kau seperti ini karena ku, bukan karena orang lain.

"Kau luar biasa dengan apapun, Lu. Percayalah" Aku jujur dengan yang satu itu. Sungguh.

"Aku tau" kekehannya kembali menyapu indra pendengaranku. Begitu indah. Bahkan lautan damai pun kalah menenangkan dari suaranya.

"Aku tutup, Sehunnie. Phayy~"

Telepon terputus. Aku kembali pada realita. Bukan pada angan-angan omong kosong yang tak pernah terwujud.

 _Terkadang, Cinta memang tidak harus memiliki. Setidaknya itulah yang orang-orang katakan. Mencintai dari jauh tanpa ia tau, itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku memang hanya adik kecilnya. Tapi seorang adik jauh lebih berharga daripada seorang kekasih. Benar bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap mencintai seorang Luhan. Aku tetap menjadi seorang Oh Sehun yang mengharap Luhan untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Dengan atau tanpa status yang jelas._

-end-


End file.
